Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar (SpongeBob SquarePants): Jellyfishing/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar (SpongeBob SquarePants): Jellyfishing. *(Title Card) *''in on a bunch of PBS Kids Characters and Elmo flying out of the field towards Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar's block'' *Narrator: Ah, ze early morning in The Planet Earth, when the PBS Kids Characters are talking about and making their PBS Kids Characters jelly. *''walks by Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar's house.'' *Elmo: and humming *''then a giant periscope comes out of the parthole'' *Narrator: Oh, what is happening here? Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar are looking through the periscope from inside, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail wait behind them ''Collectors? *Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar nod to Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail. They all run toward two vents: one squared shaped, one circular shaped. Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar take the square one and Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail take the circle one. The 15 approach ropes and slide down them. At the bottom, they encounter a case of rope burn and jump around frantically.'' *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: Ow! ow! ow! ow! ow! *''Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail blow their hands to remove the burn. Once the burn is gone, the 15 get serious again and approach a closet. It houses three sets of of poles and three sets of nets. Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail take one of each, connect them and test their mobility. Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar put on their glasses and the 15 seriously step out ready for action. Elmo walks by.'' *Elmo: and humming laughs *''Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail joyfully sing and follow him'' *Dora: off-screen I think we've got him! *Boots: Wait a minute... hear PBS Kids stings and Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail screaming. The 15 run back the way they came, being chased by Elmo. They fall into a heap in front of The Grumpy Old Troll's house. Elmo stings all of their backsides and walks away. Just then, The Grumpy Old Troll comes out of his house with his bike *Grumpy Old Troll: Hm. *Benny: Hey, Grumpy Old Troll, we're jellyfishing. *Grumpy Old Troll: Of course you are. Bye now. off *Isa: Wait! We made a net especially for you! it up Do you wanna come with us? *Grumpy Old Troll: sarcastically ''Really? Jellyfishing with you guys? Oh, that would be the best day ever in my book! I would love to go jellyfishing! I can't think of anything i'd like to do more on my day off than go jellyfishing with my 15 best friends: Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar and... uh... *Steve: Me, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail. *Grumpy Old Troll: Right. But I can't. Bye bye. *Tico: Next time? *Grumpy Old Troll: Oh sure, right! Whatever. ''away; under breath ''Like that'll never happen. *Diego: You know, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail? It always seems like The Grumpy Old Troll never has time for fun. *Blue: (Barks Maybe he doesn't like us.) *Baby Jaguar: (Meows No, are you kidding? We're his best friends.) ''Old Troll bikes down a path, chuckling to himself *Grumpy Old Troll: Jellyfishing. he laughs, his nose inflates and deflates ''Oh, I'll go. ''laughs ''I sure had them going. ''But, he dosen't see Big Bird which is going in the opposite direction. He keeps on laughing. Big Bird ends up swimming in The Grumpy Old Troll's mouth and he coughs Big Bird out ''Stupid Big Bird! Beat it! ''hits him, and Big Bird goes up his beard and starts zapping him, causing The Grumpy Old Troll to veer out of control. His legs get tangled on the pedals and he trips on a rock. He bounces down a hill and then falls down a jagged rocky cliff. He reaches the bottom of the cliff and immediately an atomic explosion appears. ''Ow... *to Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar sitting at their house. They look out the window. But, no one is there. They sit down again. They notice a photo of them and unhappy Grumpy Old Troll that reads, "Friends." They put it down and look out the window again. The Grumpy Old Troll, who's in a wheelchair and all bandaged up rolls down the path'' *Dora: The troll's back! phone Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail, which causes the screen to split diagonally, revealing Steve and his gang on the bottom *Tickety: Yello? *Boots: Hey, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail, The troll's home! And we're gonna make sure he's greeted by his 15 best friends! *Slippery: Oh, great! Who are they? revealed that the 15 are phoning each other from across the room, just with different wallpapers *Benny: Us! 15 hang up ''Let's go! ''Grumpy Old Troll wheels himself to his house. The lights suddenly turn on, and party horns can be heard. Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail are inside his house with a banner that says "Welcome Home" *Isa: Welcome home, Grumpy Old Troll! *Sidetable: Merry Christmas! *Tico: We're gonna make this your best day ever! Grumpy Old Troll turns around and wheels out. Diego rolls him back in *Diego: Well, your best day's sure not gonna be out there. pulls The Grumpy Old Troll to a table and Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail stand by a bowl of soup *Mailbox: How about some soup on your best day ever? *''Grumpy Old Troll looks at the soup and sees Alphabet Soup letters spelling out, "Best Day Ever" Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail hold up a spoon'' *Shovel: Here we go! scoops some up, but The Grumpy Old Troll makes some grunting noises in refusal ''Oh, it's a little hot. ''blows on the spoon, sending steaming hot soup splashing all over The Grumpy Old Troll's bandaged face. Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail notice the spoon is empty and refills it to blow on, covering The Grumpy Old Troll in more hot soup. This continues for three times until Baby Jaguar pulls the soup bowl away and laughs nervously *Baby Jaguar: (Meows I don't think soup is the best thing for him on his best day ever.) *Dora: near a music stand and Grumpy Old Troll's clarinet ''How about some music on your best day ever? Played on your very own clarinet. ''blows into it, but wind comes out causing The Grumpy Old Troll to groan ''Sorry, my lips are a little dry. ''wets her lips exaggeratedly long and wet. Just when she prepares to blow, disgusted Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail snatch the clarinet away *Pail: Music isn't best either! *Boots: But what is best is what we saved for last. *Benny: The one sure-fire thing to make your best day ever the best day ever! to Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, and The Grumpy Old Troll in PBS Kids Jellyfish Fields. Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail hold nets *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: chanting ''Jellyfishing, jellyfishing, jellyfishing, jellyfishing, jellyfishing, jellyfishing, jellyfishing, jellyfishing, jellyfishing! *Isa: This is PBS Kids Jellyfish Fields, where wild PBS Kids Characters as jellyfish roam just waiting to be captured. ''Grumpy Old Troll rides away, but Tico catches him *Tico: No, no, Mr. Troll! Over here! *Diego: We know you're eager, but you don't even have your net. *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail, fix him up while we find him a good speciman.) *Steve: Firmly grasp it in your hand. places the pole end on The Grumpy Old Troll's bandaged hand, but it falls because he can't grab, Blue picks it up *Blue: (Barks Firmly grasp it.) does it again and the results are the same. Blue gets frustrated. *Blue: (Barks FIRMLY GRASP IT!) forcefully jabs the net through The Grumpy Old Troll's bandaged hand. The Grumpy Old Troll lets out a muffled pain scream *Tickety: That oughta do it. Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar spot Dash and Dot *Dora: There's Dash and Dot in position. Ready... set... go! 15 yell out words of encouragement to The Grumpy Old Troll and jump up and down, but The Grumpy Old Troll isn't budging. The 15 eventually notice The Grumpy Old Troll isn't going anywhere. They again encourage him, but still nothing happens *Slippery: We think we gotta show him how it's done. the tune of "The Beautiful Blue Danube," Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail dance along next to Dash and Dot and try to catch them. Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail sing, and even Dash and Dot hum out some music. After several attempts, they get into a big fight with stinging and such. The PBS Kids Characters escape the squabbles and swim by The Grumpy Old Troll and sting him on the nose. The Grumpy Old Troll, mad, goes after The PBS Kids Characters. Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail, still getting stung by PBS Kids Characters, notice *Boots: Hey, look! The troll's doing it! The Grumpy Old Troll chases, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail cheer him on. His wheelchair is stopped by a rock, but he eventually gets back on track. Super Why lands on a pink "rock" and The Grumpy Old Troll catches him. He laughs triumphantly, but muffled due to the bandages and whacks the net against the "rock". The "rock" surfaces, revealing to be a really huge PBS Kids jellyfish, the Queen PBS Kids jellyfish. She now floats above The Grumpy Old Troll. The Grumpy Old Troll gulps. Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail look on. *Sidetable: This guy's good. *Benny: He's a natural. *''Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail start cheering Grumpy Old Troll on as he tries to get away from the Queen PBS Kids jellyfish.'' *Isa: cheering ''Yeah, you're doing great! Go, Troll, go! *Mailbox: ''cheering ''Yeah, you got it, Grumpy Old Troll! Yeah, you're doing it, Troll! See what you've been missing? *Tico: ''cheering ''Yeah, you got it, Troll! *Shovel: ''cheering ''You got what you wanted, Grumpy Old Troll! You can go that distance! Use that net! *Diego: Be the net! *Pail: Yeah! You're feeling it, Troll! That's it, all the way! The last 6 miles, make that, Troll! Go, go, go! *Baby Jaguar: ''Simultaneously ''(Meows Yeah, go by the eye of the tiger, by the eye of the tiger, by the eye of the tiger! Better, better, better! Yeah, yeah, yeah! You've got it now!) *Steve: It's in the bag! *Dora: This is really your best day ever, isn't it? *Queen PBS Kids jellyfish gives The Grumpy Old Troll an extremely powerful sting. Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail stop cheering.'' *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: Oooh! *''to the next day where Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail walking in front of The Grumpy Old Troll's place covered in bandages'' *Boots: Hey, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail. *Benny: Well... sighs ''Thought yesterday went... ''hesitates ''pretty well, don't you think? *Blue: (Barks We had fun.) *Isa: We're too. ''whirring is heard in the background *Tickety: Here comes The Grumpy Old Troll! *Tico: Oh, great. Grumpy Old Troll approaches in a stretcher ''Hola, Grumpy Old Troll! How about that... ''Grumpy Old Troll rolls down the front walk in a wheeled medical bed with a container of life-saving fluid and in a full body cast. ...''best day ever? *Slippery: There's always tomorrow! ''Grumpy Old Troll's bed bangs on the door, trying to get in *Diego: Um, we're really sorry about what happened yesterday, Grumpy Old Troll. bangs the door again ''Um, we got you a present! ''Elmo that caused The Grumpy Old Troll to encounter the Queen PBS Kids jellyfish in a jar ''It's Elmo. ''Grumpy Old Troll scowls *Sidetable: You know, from yesterday! *Baby Jaguar: (Meows You're not still mad, are you?) Grumpy Old Troll opens the jar in Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail's direction *Mailbox: Yup, he's still mad. chases after Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail and stings them repeatedly as they run into the distance screaming. The Grumpy Old Troll laughs to himself, his nose inflating and deflating again. The Queen PBS Kids Jellyfish returns and starts and zaps him again. Now he's burn into a crisp. The cast cracks off in pieces leaving a completely blackened Grumpy Old Troll *Grumpy Old Troll: Ow. *The End. Category:Article stubs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts